Emptiness and Loneliness
by ironic lust
Summary: why is life so full of many things when he is so empty. why is she is so lonely even though others care and love her? short summary I know If reviewed well more chapters to come. deals with plot and story line to hueco mundo arc and future will be made by me but hueco mundo will deal with what when on mentally and what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness is the only way emptiness is how all should live emptiness is closure and solace. If everyone and everything is empty then there is nothing and never will there be anything to lose to cry over to be angered by not even to be pleased. But why do people put so much hope on and in others? They know there will always be the chance of failure it is not something that can be changed or dismissed. Emotions are useless.

He walked to the girl's quarters she was the exact opposite of his beliefs she was everything he thought of as unnecessary and useless. "Good day ulquiorra-kun." Orihime Inoue said cheerfully to the cuarta espada. "Don't call me that I've already told you I'm not one of your friends for you to be addressing me that way, call me ulquiorra and just that." He said monotone as ever. "Ok, maybe we could be friend's Ulquiorra?" "I don't care for friendship; I just came here to check up on you to see that you weren't wallowing in your own tears or had escaped." "I'm fine." Orihime said sadly. Ulquiorra pondered in thought after she said that "She answers questions that involve her as if she doesn't care but if I tell her something about her friends she lashes out why?" he stopped thinking and realized she was staring at him with no expression on her face to show what she was thinking. "She is becoming better at hiding pain." Ulquiorra thought. "I'm leaving now." He said out loud. "Bye." Orihime said with no expression in her voice or on her face.

This was one of their many meeting alone where there would be nothing but small short questions and answers where everything would end up stranger than the last meet.

Ulquiorra Cifer the cuarta espada green eyed with a teal marks running down each eye of average height shoulder length ebony hair slim and muscular. But where to go from that if those were the only things that described him emotionless uncaring cold unreadable lonely? Those were things that could describe him personally but was that really him or what he had become is there more to him? He had no one or has ever had someone to call his own.

Orihime Inoue an average high school girl brown eyed with long sunset colored hair with a beautiful body she was one of the prettiest. There was more to her besides the modern day girl exterior and interior which was; happy sad angry confused caring and full of love by her friends. She didn't have the ideal or perfect life. She had no one that truly deeply loved her last one that really loved her was her brother but he was long gone, dead. Her parents horrible people who never loved or cared for her or her brother.

They were and are Polar opposites of each other.

But yet they didn't want bad things to happen to either even if they were enemies. But for the time being they were allies and had to protect each other but if it were to come to violence to protect the innocent or her friends she would till her last breath. He had nothing but he knew he would have to fight when the time came even at the cost of her hating him or dying. They didn't know what to feel towards each other it was just an empty feeling towards one another.

They had been put in each other's life by force not because they wanted to if it had been up to her she would be back at school with her friends if he had not met Aizen he would still be a confused hollow living alone walking searching and wondering what was wrong with him wishing someone would be there with him.

Emptiness and loneliness alike in many ways but still different.


	2. Chapter 2

The biggest disease in the world is loneliness. Loneliness is not when your alone it's when you feel as if no one cares but then again she wasn't lonely because people did care but why did she feel like this they were her to save and protect her because she was more than just some girl to her friends. She knew she may feel lonely but she wasn't alone she had everyone and everything she ever wanted but didn't have the capacity to understand just yet. But one thing she did know that at this moment she stood alone but that she was strong enough to handle things on her own until then she would wait silently. Maybe she felt lonely because he was even lonelier than her.

"Girl your food is here." She heard his emotionless voice first then the tiny squeaks of a cart carrying something. "Thank you." Orihime said to the cuarta espada Ulquiorra Cifer. "I'm leaving now when I return that food better be gone or I'll force feed it to you." Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded and gave a sigh.

After she was done eating she thought about how long she had been here. Only a few days but those few days seemed more like months to her she was in an empty room with no one but ulquiorra to talk too. Orihime thought about him he never sounded hostile towards her or nice or anything towards her he was hard to read he was like a blank canvas. He seemed like he didn't care about anything or anyone but himself but there was no such thing as neutral or purely objective although he did observe every little thing he could but he seemed that way but he was forced to be like this she wanted him to open up.

Ulquiorra came back about an hour later he stared at her for what seemed forever she was looking out the window to the bright never ending moon in the dark sky of Las Noches. Orihime jumped in her seat when she saw him standing at the door. He never makes a sound. It scares her very much how quite he is. Ulquiorra took his eyes of her and just stood there unmoving glaring out the window like she had been doing just a few seconds ago he didn't get the point of it?

"Why does it comfort her to look out the window there is nothing maybe there is more. Her freedom perhaps is out this window, but she will never escape it's pointless for the girl to do that or maybe it's something else just hope." Ulquiorra thought.

"Ulquiorra what's wrong?" Orihime asked. His eyes moved slowly towards her eyes "There is nothing wrong and there will never be anything wrong with me do you understand. Goodbye." Ulquiorra said harshly to the orange haired girl.

She kept thinking wishing he would get angry have some sort of reaction he was like an empty shell there was nothing to him but a blank inside that cracked if you wanted to or a puppet to Aizen.

Before ulquiorra left he stopped at the door and turned to look at her "there is nothing but emptiness." Then he turned and left.

Confusion evoked within her she didn't understand what he meant by this was this this his philosophy on life or how he saw himself in life.

Orihime thought about those words "there is nothing but emptiness." Did he mean nirvana? He was such a desolate man. He was the definition of hollow. He needed something but didn't want anything. He amazed her and he was interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime looked out the window waiting just waiting for either her friends or ulquiorra to come in through that door. Orihime did this every day for the past few days since she found out threw Ulquiorra of her friend's arrival to Hueco Mundo she either waited for Ulquiorra to give news on them and she waited for them to rescue her. She was a girl trapped and missing somewhere a human shouldn't be.

A loud crash made her come out of her own mind she turned her head back to see where the noise had come from. The door to her room was on the floor unhinged, in front of the door stood two arrancar girls. Orihime knew these girls they had met her when Ulquiorra first took her to Aizen she knew they didn't like her and she didn't care much for them either. "What do you need?" Orihime asked firmly. "What do we need, oh the princess cares about those below her don't play the good girl I care about everyone else act with us." The black haired one asked

"Any ways what we need is for you to die and stay away from Aizen, he wants us to kill you since your useless to him now." The black haired girl continued. "Menoly use your cero." black hair told the blonde one. "Of course Loly" Menoly said unsure. Before she was done charging her red cero a loud crash was heard then dusk surrounded the room. "Sup." Was the only word that came out of the blue haired man's mouth "Grimmjow what are you doing here." Menoly said scared. "Is that any of your business?" He said before he kicked the blonde girl in the stomach. "Menoly!" Loly screamed before turning to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow leave this doesn't involve you." Loly said. "Does it look like I care if it involves me or not." Grimmjow answered before he punched her away. Orihime gasped at his acts she ran towards the girls and began healing them.

"What are you doing? What are you?" Loly asked scared. Grimmjow had broken her jaw and nose but they began healing within seconds. Menoly was lying unconscious near Loly but she too was healing blood gurgling out of her mouth creating a red puddle around her head.

"Hurry it up princess I ain't got all day ya know." Grimmjow said irritated. Orihime ignored him and kept healing putting up with Loly's insults. "You're a monster and a freak you know that get away from me." Loly screamed."

"I wouldn't help that little bitch out if she were telling me that, don't take that from her." Grimmjow said. Orihime stood up finished healing the two girls. Loly sneered but didn't say anything she just picked up the unconscious Menoly who was no longer bleeding and left.

"What do you need?" Orihime asked the blue haired espada.

"I'm gonna need another favor from you." Grimmjow said looking out the window.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, you won't help me."

And he began tying her down. Then came a loud crash.

"Looks like Ulquiorra found him he better not kill him, Kurosaki is my prey." Grimmjow said out loud.

Orihime stared at Grimmjow scared at his word would Ulquiorra really kill her friend. He didn't seem like the type that would do such a thing but then again she didn't know what type he was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go." Grimmjow said before picking up Orihime and throwing her on his back. Orihime wasn't scared of Grimmjow but she was afraid of what the favor he asked for is.

They arrived somewhere she heard Grimmjow talking but no one answering back. Then in one swift motion she was on the ground untied. "Get to healing him girl." Grimmjow said to Orihime who was staring at a limp lifeless Ichigo. "Yeah ulquiorra likes to stab things he's interested in the chest just like where his hollow hole is at, but Ichigo is my kill he should just learn to back off or I'll kill em." Orihime listened to learn about ulquiorra as she healed Ichigo the stab was healing and she heard the little arrancar girl crying a few feet away and Grimmjow telling her to shut up or he was gonna kill her.

Ichigo's eyes opened he looked at Orihime and began speaking. "Orihime how are you here?" Orihime looked towards Grimmjow who was now grinning. "I let her out so we could finally fight but seeing as you were fighting ulquiorra I decided to tag her along." Grimmjow explained. "I told you I don't wanna fight." Ichigo said. "Don't care were gonna fight whether you like it or not." Grimmjow said before getting his sword. "Fine, but first Orihime has to heal you were going to be on same terms." Ichigo uttered. "Ok."

Before Orihime could start healing Grimmjow she was stopped by someone. Ulquiorra stood in front of her his back towards her and Ichigo. "Grimmjow this girl is in my care I'm taking her now." Ulquiorra said before attacking Grimmjow.

The fight between the two didn't last long Grimmjow trapped ulquiorra within another dimension a small box.

Orihime thought about ulquiorra what if he never came out. What if.

She began healing Grimmjow he wasn't hurt at all but Ichigo had requested it so she did as she was told.

And then she began watching silently as Ichigo fought the blue haired Espada. She stood alone with no one to comfort her knowing her friend could die and that she may never see the man with the green eyes and teal marks running down his face. Sure Nel stood near her but she didn't offer much comfort.

Ichigo was losing why? Was he holding back because of her because she was scared? "Why am I so weak." Orihime thought. But why am I not afraid of other hollows or arrancar. Except maybe him but I don't fear him am I just afraid that I can't read him I don't know what he could do to me or people I care I can read Ichigo easily but ulquiorra was just that hollow a void nothingness to this world but malleable to Aizen.

Ulquiorra hadn't done anything to her but yet at the same time he had caused something within her she didn't know and couldn't realize it. Orihime was slowly sleeping farther into his void he was changing both himself and her he becoming more human and her becoming stronger and less emotional. So why was she afraid of Ichigo was it the fact that he had no control or that he could become like her brother. Dead.


End file.
